Professor Malcolm Gray
House: Hufflepuff (Hogwarts) Bibithesis (Beinspora) Class: History of Magic Wand: Maple wood, 10 3/4", Unicorn Hair, supple Patronus: Border Collie (formerly, unable to summon a patronus currently) User: mikeiguess Academic and Professional Life Malcolm originally began his educational career as a student at Beauxbatons until his father, a Ministry Diplomat, accepted a position in the London Ministry. Malcolm transferred to Hogwarts during his third year, and at the beginning of his fifth year, became a prefect, and Chaser for the Hufflepuff team. This did not impress his father, who was disappointed in his son not being sorted into Ravenclaw, a Gray family tradition. He had one direct family member at Hogwarts at the time, Portia Gray, whom he shared a close, and then icy relationship with as time went on. While he was considered a model student, she was more of a misfit. They had a falling out in the middle of their fourth year, and had not spoken since. Over the course of his three years at Hogwarts, Malcolm gathered around himself a small cadre of friends and followers due to his charismatic nature and natural charm. One of his closest friends, Allura, came from a family of seers. He reached out to a school loner, Persephone Petalthorn, and began a burgeoning friendship with her. This all came crashing down when Allura and Malcolm decided to perform a summoning together in the dungeons. No one knows what happened in the darkness that night, but when the dust settled, Malcolm lay dead, and Allura hid herself away for her own safety. Persephone, who was supposed to join them that night, instead found Malcolm's dead body. Using necromancy, she burned half of her soul in the process of bringing him back to life, filling him with all of the emotions Petalthorn deemed negative. It was a process that would bind them together forever. Upon awaking, Malcolm, ran, shouting about the "woman in white." The Professors, when they found him, brought him to the Headmaster, who covered up the incident and quietly expelled the boy. Malcolm was turned away and disowned by his father, and sent to America to study at Beinspora to finish his studies. What happened after his graduation is presently unknown. But he eventually made it back to Hogwarts, as a history teacher, taking Professor Binn’s class, a Professor who was less academically rigorous than Malcolm would have liked. However, Malcolm did not come back to Hogwarts with honest intentions. He had been hired by Borgin and Berks to steal exotic artifacts from the school. In his travels Malcolm had picked up a proclivity for thievery and easily obtained the needed items. His contact, a Deatheater named Alexis, traded the stolen goods for an elixir that prevents Malcolm from ‘snapping’. The exact nature of this elixer and the reason for Malcolm’s need has yet to be revealed. During Argon’s invasion Professor Petalthorn was captured and tortured. To Malcolm’s surprise, he felt Persephone’s pain. This unexpected connection disturbed Malcolm greatly, and with the assistance of several other professors they were able to free Persephone. During her recovery she informed Malcolm of her plight- she had sacrificed half her soul to save him and was now unable to feel negative emotions at all. She also could not lie. This shocking revelation dismayed Malcolm deeply. In the aftermath of Argon’s attack, the Ministry started an inquiry into Hogwarts. Not wanting to reveal the nature of her relationship to Malcolm, Persephone fled to the Forbidden Forest in order to avoid Auror interrogation. Malcolm shares a romantic relationship with Professor Erica, who first met Malcolm as he was trying to smuggle artifacts out of the castle. Rather than reprimand him, she showed Malcolm kindness. Malcolm researched the pendants that Erica had been researching as an excuse to spend more time with her. They spend a few evenings in each other's rooms, listening to music and reading together. After mustering up the courage to ask her out on a date, he took her out to Hogsmede, only to learn about the danger Persephone was in. After apologizing profusely, Malcolm fled into the woods to prevent Petalthorn- and by extension, him- from sharing a potentially deadly fate. Malcolm then followed in order to help, but met an unusual amount of forest travelers, and after several strange interactions he came across the creature Faoska now dwelling in Professor Erica’s body. Faoska gave Malcolm a dire warning. Personal Life Being a Hufflepuff, Malcolm is fond of group gathering and cooking, preferably both at once. Rather than ‘playing it safe’, Malcolm prefers bold daring plans. He is distantly related to Professor Euan Grey. Although he strongly disliked Muggle dramas he enjoys the wizard legal thriller ‘Law and Auror’.Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors